Snake Charmer
by Tempestas D. Uzu
Summary: Hyacinth Peverell was an enigma, she was comprised of contradictions; the girl was a conundrum, one Tom Riddle planned to solve. Hyacinth Peverell was his, and Tom Riddle did not share. [Rated M because of mature subjects, complete warnings inside] {fem!Harry/Tom Riddle Jr} ONE SHOT


**Title: Snake Charmer**

**Word Count: 2,139  
**

**Definition: Hyacinth Peverell was an enigma, she was comprised of contradictions; the girl was a conundrum, one Tom Riddle planned to solve. Hyacinth Peverell was his, and Tom Riddle did not share.**

**Warnings: fem!Harry Potter, minor!Dumbledore!bashing, time travel, HP/TMR, Slytherin!Harry, Gray!Harry, Neutral!Harry, SMUT**

* * *

Hyacinth Jade Peverell was an enigma, she was comprised of contradictions; the girl was a conundrum, one Tom Riddle planned to solve. She was definitely a catch that many of the male Slytherins chased after; she was beautiful with a Pureblood name, with her long, naturally blood-red hair and stunning emerald green eyes, her skin the color of porcelain with nary a blemish. She radiated power, and coupled with her beauty, she was entrancing.

However, those worms soon learned that Hyacinth Peverell was _his_.

And Tom Riddle did_ not_ share.

* * *

The first time Tom saw Hyacinth Peverell, they were both eleven years old, waiting to be sorted into one of the four Houses of Hogwarts.

"Peverell, Hyacinth"

There was a slight silence before a small girl stepped out of the crowd of children, long crimson hair tied back in a tight braid, green eyes sparkling with excitement as she swept forward, gracefully taking her place on the stool as Professor Dumbledore (a fool in Tom's books, he had seen the way the man's eyes had sharped at the girl's name) placed the worn Sorting Hat on the girl's head of red hair.

A few moments past, before - "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in polite claps, a few of the older students looking at the red-head in interest.

Peverell smiled as she removed the Hat from her head, handing it to Dumbledore (who's irritatingly sparkling eyes had darkened at the sound of the Snake House's name being called)

Tom stopped paying total attention after that, only committing the names of different Purebloods to memory until his own name was called.

"Riddle, Thomas"

Rolling his shoulders and taking a posture of cold indifference, Tom marched forward, seating himself on the wooden stool, and when the Hat was placed on his head, it fell over his eyes.

_"Hmm... You're not difficult at all. Ambitious, cunning, sly, intelligent; you'll go far among the House of the Snakes. It'll be -_ SLYTHERIN!"

Polite, if hesitant, clapping greeting him as the Sorting Hat was lifted from his head. Standing, Tom spun on his heel and made his way toward the Slytherin table, tie changing from black to green and silver, and he calmly took a seat across from the red-headed Peverell girl.

Green eyes peered inquisitively at him from under blood colored bangs, before a small and dainty hand reached across the table towards him, a small polite smile on her face. "I'm Hyacinth Peverell, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Eying the hand critically (it was all a power play for Slytherins, and this Peverell girl would be a useful ally to have), Tom gently took the proffered hand, flipping it slightly so his hand was on top, icy blue met emerald green, "Tom Riddle," he greeted, a demur smile on his face "the pleasure is mine, Miss Peverell."

"Call me Hyacinth."

"Then you can call me Tom."

It was all politics...

An easy smile made Hyacinth's face all but shine, green eyes sparkling with life that Tom found himself entranced with. "It's nice to meet you, Tom."

Tom found that he liked the way his name rolled off her tongue.

* * *

It was after that day that Tom steadily worked himself to the top, with Hyacinth at his side, they were nearly unstoppable.

Tom's aura was Dark, he radiated power. Those around him immediately felt like he should be the one giving orders, that he knew more than they did, and he should be their master. All they needed to do was bow. His aura was seductive and mysterious when it rolled off him in thick waves.

Hyacinth had once likened him to a panther; lithe, powerful, dangerous, and beautiful.

Her aura was Gray, her power crackled around her like static. It was welcoming and warm at one moment, and alluring and potent the next. She drew people to her like flies to honey, they would bask in her presence as if she was a goddess in human form.

If Tom was a panther, Hyacinth was a sand cat; deceptively small, surprisingly docile, but dangerous when backed into a corner.

Apart they were powerful.

Together they dominated.

* * *

When he called a Muggleborn a 'Mudblood' in Hyacinth's presence, it was truly the first time she had argued with him. He was fifteen and utterly floored as the Peverell girl ranted at him.

"- I dislike Muggles as much as you do, Tom," Hyacinth had told him, green eyes narrowed dangerously. "But I tolerate Muggleborns; as much as those Pureblood bigots hate to admit, we need Muggleborns! Haven't you noticed? Magic is dying! All the inbreeding is killing magic; more and more magical children are born Squibs, just look at Crabbe and Goyle! They barely have any magical power, they're just as intelligent as apes! I bet in a few generations both lines will die out!"

As much as Tom hated to admit it, his partner was correct. He had noticed the subpar intelligence and magic in quite a few Purebloods.

"There are less and less Purebloods born every year, while the number of Muggleborns and Half-Bloods continue to skyrocket. We need the new blood Muggleborns bring, Tom. I mean, look at us! We're both Half-Bloods, and more powerful than any of the Purebloods in the school!"

And while he watched Hyacinth Peverell continue her tirade, making little hand gestures as she did so, green eyes nearly sparking in fury, Tom Riddle found himself a new goal.

He would change the magical world, make it a better place for every magical out there, be it Muggleborn, Half-Blood, or Pureblood. He would take control of the Ministry, become the Minister, and completely overhaul Magical Britain in the process.

Magical Britain was too bigoted, chauvinistic, prejudiced, and biased.

Magical Orphanages, to get magical children away from Muggles who would abuse them because of their abilities. Remove the laws that kept the rich Purebloods on top, instead of Blood, success would be based upon Magical Power, instead of who had the 'purest' family , Light, Gray, there wouldn't be any more favoritism shown to any; Magic would be Magic.

All would be equal.

And with Hyacinth by his side, he would make that a reality.

* * *

And with that decision, a dark future was avoided; Muggleborn hunts, wars, families going extinct. It would no longer happen.

The Dark Lord Voldemort would simply never come to pass.

All because of one boy's addiction to seeing her smile.

She was his Snake Charmer.

* * *

The first time Tom kissed Hyacinth was when they were sixteen.

He watched as his fellow Slytherin Prefect walking down the darkening halls of Hogwarts, her lush pink lips were pursed slightly in an almost-scowl, brows furrowed and green eyes narrowed into a watery glare as she cursed about '_chauvinistic, arrogant Gryffindors_'.

"It's not true, Hyacinth." He told her calmly, but anger bubbled under the surface, "I don't consider you a play-thing, and I definitely do not keep you around for nothing other than intercourse."

Green eyes blinked towards him.

"You are an intelligent, beautiful young witch. You follow your beliefs, and I respect that." His icy blue eyes stared into her emerald green ones. "You have changed my life, if I had never met you, I believe I would have gone on to do something I would later regret."

Tom realized he was pouring his heart out to this girl, something he had never done for anyone before, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

As he talked, Hyacinth's eyes grew steadily wider, lips parting in surprise. And he moved closer to her, face just inches away from hers. They stood motionless as Tom stared into her expressive eyes.

"You, Hyacinth Jade Peverell, are _by far_ the best thing that has ever happened to me."

His nose was touching hers by now, and Hyacinth's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as her eyes stared into his.

"Can I..." He stopped and flexed his jaw. Tom had never been good at asking permission, but for the red-head in front of him, he was ready to make an effort. "Can I kiss you?"

She didn't answer, but he didn't wait for her to. His hands caught her gently behind the neck and he pressed his mouth to hers. At first, it was almost like she hadn't wanted him to kiss her, but then her lips softened. Tom moved one arm around her waist and pulled her closer; he could feel Hyacinth's rapid heartbeat as her fingers curled into his thick dark hair.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and perfect.

And then he pulled away.

Hyacinth's face was flushed, "That was my first kiss," She murmured, dazed. "My first real one."

He brought his head closer, resting his forehead on hers. Waves of red hair framed her face, green eyes shining, and his chest rose and fell as he drew in a breath.

"Do you mind if I try again?"

She swallowed. "Okay."

* * *

Hyacinth Peverell belonged to Tom Riddle, and he wasn't just about to let anyone snatch her away from him. Her smiles were for him, that mischievous sparkle that entered her bright green eyes was only for him to see.

She was his.

* * *

_**(SMUT ALERT! SMUT ALERT!)**_

When Tom finally took her, it was nearly the end of their seventh and final year. They were Head Boy and Girl, respectively. They had their own chambers, which gave Tom the perfect opening to finally take another step forward in their relationship.

The girl under him was perfect in his eyes, smooth pale skin, perk breasts, flat stomach and generous curves. Not even the scars left over from her time with those despicable relatives of hers deterred him. Her long hair, usually so controlled, was unbounded and in complete disarray. Bright green eyes stared up at him, clouded with lust that made him harden. Her nipples were taut and erect as he gently caressed the pale mounds, his tongue licking slowly around her pink nipples.

His hands moved downwards, gripping her hips tightly, as he removed his mouth from her breast and kissed her neck, leaving little marks behind before claiming her mouth for his own.

Any thoughts she may have had about resisting had long since past as she lay moaning and panting beneath him, the delicious sounds she made as his hands roamed her body; one to her breasts, where he kneaded and pinched, while the other inched lower, down between her legs.

His fingers thrust in and out, teasing her with a deliberately slow pace, while his thumb brushed against her sensitive clit. Her back arched, a loud moan forcing itself past her.

"_Toomm!_" She moaned, "Stop teasing-_ nnggh_ \- please - _aah!_ \- _Tom!_"

Hyacinth's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, and he aligned his throbbing member with her damp entrance, fingers gripping her waist hard enough to bruise.

In one, smooth, quick motion, he thrust into her, taking her full and completely when he felt something give away and a slight cry of pain left her parted lips, which was followed by a deep moan of pleasure.

Tom groaned in unimaginable pleasure as her heat and silken walls pulsed around his cock.

He moved in and out, pace quick and relentless. The sound of skin slapping skin and moans of pleasure filled the room, as he moved deeper and deeper within her with every thrust. Hyacinth screamed louder and faster with every movement, chanting his name over and over again.

"_Tom!_" Hyacinth gasped out, eyes blown wide with desire, "_Tom!_ I'm going to-" She cut off with a cry, back arching off the bed and her walls clenched around his swollen member as she reached her climax.

After that, his rhythm became erratic, his thrusts grew harder and faster. Then he froze, every muscle in his body shuddering as he came.

They came to their senses after what seemed like an eternity, both sprawled on the bed, naked as the day they were born, bodies intertwined.

"_Mine..._" He whispered, nipping her ear lightly as he pulled her slighter frame closer.

"Yours." Hyacinth agreed tiredly.

Tom smirked as Hyacinth nuzzled into his chest, her eyes fluttering closed as she fell asleep.

He had finally claimed her, fully and truly, as his.

His little Snake Charmer.

* * *

_**So yeah, that happened... -.-"  
**_

_**Honestly, the plot bunny attacked me today when I was reading some time travel!Harry stories, and it just kind of progressed from there... Heh, my first ever smut writing.**_

_**Well, it's exam season again, which means updates will be slow, what will studying and work, so I'll apologize to my followers who are waiting for one of my stories to update.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**-TDU**_


End file.
